


You Make Me Wanna ...

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sam Wilson OS, Sam Wilson one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: While I was writing this, the lyrics from You Make Me Wanna… by Usher continued to buzz through my head, so I decided to base this OS on that song using the prompt: “You know what? I think I’ll stay. Text me updates.” This was written for a writing challenge on Tumblr.





	You Make Me Wanna ...

* * *

Everyone seemed to know but Sam; for good reason. Looking around the party Tony had thrown for yet another successful mission, your gaze fell upon the man who had completely stolen your heart and held it tightly while he held another woman’s hand. Sam Wilson’s smile brought a light to your world you never knew another human being could bring. His personality sparked a toothy grin whenever he was around no matter how you were feeling. There was something about him and everything about him haunting your mind whenever you’d go to bed alone, but he went home to his girl.

It was Steve who was first to point out the affection - causing you to finally admit it to yourself. Promising he’d keep the secret between the two of you, it felt as if a weight was lifted off your shoulders to talk to someone about the bottled emotions threatening to break at the seams. But the moment Steve confirmed your emotions, he also made it a point to talk you up whenever Sam was in the same room; earning a glare each time. No matter where the team was, Steve would begin complimenting you, waving Sam over to chime into the conversation.

Natasha figured it out afterward, approaching you in private and cornering you until you finally admitted your emotions. Once Natasha was informed, it was only a matter of time before the news went down the chain of command to the point where even Tony had pulled you aside to ask. However, for some reason Sam still had no idea about the feelings you harbored for him and still treated you like the best friend you were. This meant he’d come to you for advice on his relationship. And because you were a good friend after all, you’d help him despite the heart wrenching stab in your chest whenever he’d thank you, giving you a light kiss on your cheek before leaving to be with his girl.

“Hey Y/N! Come here!” Steve called you over, waving for you to join him and Sam at the pool table. Smiling his way, you waved him off, claiming you were just fine at the bar. Natasha, as the bartender, shook her head at you as Steve walked over to the bar, giving you a look. “Sam needs a partner, why don’t you go and make yourself available?”

Giving him a look, you shook your head at him with a smirk tugging at the corner of your lip. “You know exactly why I can’t do that Steve,” you reminded him, knowing he wasn’t talking about the game of pool.

“Oh come on, Y/N. Just go over there and help him with his game,” Natasha chimed in.

“Helping him with his game is the reason why I’m still in this predicament,” you reminded them with an eye roll before knocking back the shot of tequila Natasha had laid out for you.

“Look, as the world’s leading authority on waiting too long, don’t.” Steve put a hand on your shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before heading back over to the pool table, taking the stick from Sam as it was his turn. Following with your gaze, Sam looked over, waving you to join the men. And like a fisherman throwing the reel into the water, you caught the line, hopping off the highchair to your way over to the pool table.

When you approached, Sam immediately wrapped his arm around your shoulder, placing a friendly kiss against your cheek. “How you feelin’, baby girl?” Sam greeted with a wide smile. Immediately you smelled the alcohol on his breath, meaning he was going to be a little more flirty and handsy than normal.

“Oh, I’m feeling,” you answered him with a nod, smiling up to Steve, seeing a sparkle in his eye. “How are you feeling, Sam?”

“Oh, I’m feeling great,” he answered with a smirk, wrapping his other arm around you to tightly embrace you. You returned the hug, giving his torso a squeeze before you tried to pull away; Sam wouldn’t allow it. “Where do you think you’re going?” he joked, giving you another kiss on your cheek before he finally let you go, watching as Steve sank in another striped ball for the team. Sam threw his hands in the air, patting his teammate in the back which allowed you the opportunity to move toward the other side of the table, folding your arms across your chest. These parties were bad enough with everyone drinking and mingling, you didn’t want word to go back to Sam’s girlfriend about a little friendly hug and cheek kiss. There were too many moments where she had given you side looks whenever she was around, clinging onto Sam as if he was her lifeline.

“Y/N, you want to give it a go?” Steve questioned, holding the pool stick in your direction.

“Steve, you know I don’t need that to play,” you reminded him, moving your fingers his way; you did have telekinesis powers enabling you to move objects with your mind.

“That’s cheating!” Clint spoke up, putting an arm around your shoulder. That’s when you saw it, the jealousy flash in Sam’s eye.

“And that’s my queue to leave,” you announced, waving them goodbye before making your way back to the bar. Natasha nodded over to the boys as you approached, giving you a smile, pushing your drink your way. And at the bar is where you stayed for most of the night, keeping your back toward Sam. The look of jealousy stayed in your mind and you began to wondering if Sam harbored some kind of romantic emotions toward you.

“Hey all! The bowling lanes are open downstairs if anyone wants to play!” Tony announced, a glass of champagne in his hand as his other arm snaked around Pepper’s waist. Before you knew it, Sam was by your side, begging you to join them.

“You know what, I think I’ll stay. Text me updates,” you told him, lightly patting Sam’s shoulder. Turning your attention back onto your drink, you took a sip, waving a goodbye to Natasha as she offered a pitiful look.

Your comment took Sam by surprise but he obliged, giving you a pat on the back. “Take it easy baby girl.” You watched as he left with the gang - Sam giving you one last glance.

The team made their way down the elevators, huddled together in the small compartment. While the rest of them spoke amongst themselves, Sam’s focus remained on the ground, his mind buzzing. Your decline on a few games of bowling and spending time with the team baffled him; you never passed up the opportunity to kick everyone’s ass in a friendly game of … well anything. And when the elevator doors opened, everyone exiting, Sam was the last out as his feet slowly stepped, one over the other. Steve noticed this, brows tugged together as he waited for Sam at the doorway. “What’s on your mind?” Rogers asked.

“Do you think Y/N seemed a little off up there?” Sam asked, pensive. Steve, knowing full well he was sworn to secrecy, stumbled on his words causing Sam to look up to him. “You know something, don’t you? Spill.”

“I can’t,” Steve protested, holding his hands up. “You know I can’t break the sacred code of friendship.”

“No, but I can,” Natasha chimed in, rounding the corner. “And I can finally tell you how dumb you’ve been all this time - and completely blind to the fact Y/N is one hundred percent in love with you.” Sam scuffed, rolling his eyes to her words, unable to believe it at first until Natasha looked up to Steve who couldn’t maintain eye contact with his friend.

“Wait, Y/N has a crush on me?” Sam questioned.

“Crush?” Natasha repeated with a giggle. “What are we in middle school? No, idiot, Y/N is in love with you. Full on, Rose and Jack from Titanic kind of love. She’s always been in love with you even when you asked her advice on your girl…”

“Ex-girl,” Sam interrupted. This confession made Natasha and Steve exchange glances, their eyes wide.

“Ex-girl?” Steve repeated. “Then what are you waiting for? Go back upstairs and get the girl you’re actually supposed to be with.” Steve took Sam by the shoulders, directing him toward the elevator, pushing the ‘up’ button. “Hopefully she’s still up there by the time you get there but go.”

“Man, what are you doing?”

“Sam, man. You guys belong together. Why do you think you always went to her whenever you needed advice? Why do you think you always made sure she was okay first after a mission? Why do you think, after everything is said and done, you always text her first at the end of the day even when you were with your ex? Y/N is who you really want to be with - you’re just too stubborn to see it.” Sam, dumbfounded by Steve’s words, felt himself being pushed into the elevator, his mind stuck on his realization. But Steve was right; whenever a mission was done, Sam would always run over to you first to make sure you were okay. That was why he shielded you from a bullet before, using his wings as the block. After all this time, Sam finally realized why he was never truly happy with his ex girl, and why she would always get territorial whenever your name was mentioned, or you were around.

When the elevator doors opened up, Sam looked up to see you were standing there. “Sam, I thought you were downstairs,” you said, walking into the elevator. “What are you doing?”

Sam simply smiled, knowing it was to be the beginning of something real.


End file.
